grey angels
by elisexstrita
Summary: when you have one white angel and one black angel, what does it make when you put it together? two grey angels? a long ongoing story with dan and phil as angels falling in love
1. let me tell you something

So, I made this short au edit on my Instagram account (exsphan) and everyone was like: YOU HAVE TO MAKE THIS INTO A FANFIC! So, here is it.

Part 1/?

Let me tell you something about this world.

The world of humans. Everybody is living their own life, sometimes crosses path with somebody else and then continue their life as one. Humans are not the only creatures in this world. There are angels as well. Their job is to look after people and take care of them, lead them through their life and help them with their problems.

In this world you have two types of angels. First type, good, light, clear, bringing people happiness and love. Second type, bad one. This type of angel brings only sad, dark things to people. They are the reason why people have problems so then white angels have to solve them and save people from them.

Let's have a closer look on what a life of a white angel is like now though.  
The main character in this story will be Dan, a pure white angel.  
Dan always smiles, always tries to cheer people, he's supposed to look after, up, never fails. He's quite young for an angel that does his job right so everyone that knows him know how much of a hard work he does to be as good as his friends.  
He doesn't really have friends between young and rebellious angels that still don't really know if they want to do this job as the white angels or not. He does though, have some friends between older, smarter angels that some may have been doing their job already for at least two hundred years.

It's not easy to be a white angel. You can't sleep because people may need help even at night, you don't eat, you don't enjoy the taste of food and you can't feel anything. Not even love. Or at least, there hasn't been any record in the history of all angels that anybody would be in love.

\- I'm only saying, our story will mess the angel history a bit up. -

On the other hand, we have black angels. They bring only dark, bad things that often for people end with their own death. They spoil everything they touch and destroy all good.  
When I said that white angels can't be in love, neither can black angels. Even if they were able to feel love, nobody would ever give them the feelings back.

From the side of white angels we have Dan, from the side of black angels I can tell you about Phil.  
He's one of the worst black angels of all. If there was a list in their world of how many people did a black angel make kill themselves, Phil would be right at the top. (*coughts* phils top 2k17)  
He is like a king of all black angels, he is an actual living legend.

One thing I should probably say here yet is that angels have no actual king or queen or anything. Nothing like God exists. They only do their work because they want to and it's the only way of living they've known for generations. They can literally do whatever they want, still, most of them decides to do this.

So now, that I told you this, will you stick with me and this story for the future? I promise, it won't break your heart or make you cry.


	2. they met

2/?

Dan was sitting at the top of Golden Gate Bridge. He loved that place. An old friend of his showed him that place shortly before he died and since that he's been coming there every free time he had.  
He doesn't have much of it though.

Today was a really tough day. He lost to a battle with a black angel when one of his charges died to a suicide. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain, sadness, bad vibes all around her.

Suddenly, he heard something. It clearly sounded like a scream from another of his charges. He immediately flew up to a sky and aimed the right way to help them.

When he arrived he saw Jordan lying on a floor in a pool of her own blood and above her Phil, the black angel. Dan knew who he was only from stories and songs that other angels told him, though, he has never seen him in real life. He had only drawings to know how he looked like. Oh, he has never seen how beautiful and gorgeous he actually is.  
Right after Dan realised he just had this thought of Phil being at a top of his body, he slapped himself and not just for once. Phil was a black angel, the worst of his kind, there was a dead body of his charge on a floor and this was what he was thinking of? ''No, no, no. I can't!'' Dan thought for himself. Actually, he said it out loud so Phil could have heard him now.

''Is someone there? Do you want to end up like this person in front of me? No? Then come out of the shadows you little piece of shit.'' Phil shouted at Dan not knowing it was him.

Dan came out. His large white wings were now reflecting the light of a street lamp right next to him.  
The feelings Dan felt a while ago when he saw Phil for the first time, remember those? Phil had them now too. The real, strong attraction to each other's bodies was unstoppable. They looked right into their eyes. Dan could have gone swimming in Phil's eyes, that's how beautifully blue they were. Even though, he is a black angel, his eyes had so much light in them.  
Dan had seriously the most glamorous angel wings anyone has ever seen. Such majesty. If there was an angel standing above all the angels, with these wings, it would be Dan.

''I said you are a little piece of shit, didn't I?'' Phil said that with very soft and calmed voice.  
''I didn't mean it at all. I had no idea that such a beautiful creature was standing in the shadows.''

''Is this flirting? Is he? No, bullshit. It couldn't be, even if I really was the most beautiful creature in this world. Angels cannot feel any kind of attraction to anybody. But I feel the same way as he does. What is going on?! I don't understand.'' Dan's head was full of these thoughts but there was also no answers. He was shaking a bit.

''Do you feel it?'' Phil asked. ''Because I do. And I know, I shouldn't. But I do.''

Dan replied with silent yes. ''Yes, I do feel it too. All the history books always taught me that angels cannot feel anything like this towards other person thought. What is going on? I am so confused. ''

''Me too. But there is something inside me that is telling me to not shake it off and just go on with it.'' there was a short silence when nobody said anything. ''Do you think, it may be love?'' Phil added after that.

''May be.'' Another silent pause between our two angels.  
''I like it though.''

''So do I.'' replied Phil.

They looked at each other and in the only light of the moon and the street lamp they smiled at each other and flew up to the sky together.


End file.
